Challenge of the United
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Percy Jackson and a few of his friends run into a group of seven suerheroes called the Teen Titans. 14 heroes... 2 teams... 2 new opponents... one goal. Read and find out what happens when two different kinds of heroes collide and join as one to defeat a new kind of of enemy... one they've never fought before. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I co-wrote this with my best friend, so I hope you like it! I wrote the TT parts, my friend wrote the HoO parts. I do not own Teen Titans, Heroes of Olympus, or the song I set fire to the rain. **

Chapter 1: 14 heroes, 2 teams, 1 goal

A group of seven teenagers sat in the corner of a busy night cafe in Paris. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and leader of the group, surveyed the team. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, sat with his arm around Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, was bouncing off the walls, being ADHD and having just downed a cup of coffee. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, stared blankly out the window, while her brother, Nico di Angelo, sat in a lonely corner, twisting his skull ring and quietly observing. Suddenly, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, burst in. "Annabeth!" Percy said, rising. "Percy, you'd better come see this," She said, her blonde hair wind blown, eyes alight. "Come on, everyone," Percy beckoned. The half-bloods rose and followed, inquisitive expressions on their faces. They saw a (purple) beacon, pulsing atop the Eiffel Tower. "What in Hades is that?" Jason yelled. "I don't know," admitted Annabeth, "but it doesn't look good."

The six Teen Titans, along with newcomer Kole the spinner of crystal, walked down the dark, empty streets of Paris. They had left Jump City in the hands of a fellow Titan team= Titans East.

"Wow! Vacationing in Paris was a great idea!" Beast Boy, shapeshifter supreme, said as he looked at all the closed foreign stores. "We're not here on vacation Beast Boy, we're here on patrol, since there are no Titans in France," Robin, the boy wonder and team leader, coldly stated. Clinging onto his arm was Starfire, alien powerhouse and his girlfriend. Behind Robin stood Cyborg, the half man half robot, with a tour guide in his large, metallic hands.

"Come on, Robin! Lighten up!" Terra, a bender of earth, put a hand on his shoulder. _'Here we go again,'_ The dark mistress of magic, Raven, thought as she rolled her violet eyes under the hood of her cloak.

"Yeah, man! I mean, this is Paris! Who cares if it's 11:00 at night? I don't want a repeat of Tokyo!" Cyborg yelled into the boy's ear. Raven sighed when she suddenly noticed a bright (purple) beacon coming from the top of the Eiffel Tower. She arched an eyebrow and turned to her arguing friends.

"Uh..."

"Look, we've got Titans all over the globe, EXCEPT in Paris!"

"That ain't a reason to never go on a vacation!"

"Friends! Please stop arguing!" Starfire stepped between the two Titans while Raven kept on trying to get their attention.

"Hello? Disaster occurring?"

"Dude, superheroes need vacations too!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, we are just teens!" Kole spoke from behind an agitated Cyborg.

"GUYS!" Raven yelled. They turned to face the young empath with red veins popping out of their foreheads.

"What?!" She pointed a pale finger at the beacon.

"According to all the fear I'm sensing, I don't think it's just a light show." "TITANS, GO!"

Percy first sighted the beacon up close. Behind him were Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Nico and Leo. "What's going on?" Jason asked, flipping his coin, which transformed into a lance. "I don't know, but it looks like trouble," Annabeth warned. She drew her dagger, grey eyes analyzing the scene atop the tower. Nico and Percy cursed in Ancient Greek, both unsheathing swords-Nico's was Stygian iron, and Percy's was a pen, that, when uncapped, transformed into a celestial bronze sword. Hazel and Piper followed suit, following Percy to the top of the Eiffel Tower. In the corner of his eye, he spotted seven teens, about his age, flying up towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. One had black, spiky hair, a mask, and a suit of some sort that made him look like a traffic light. He used the black and yellow cape as a glider. The tall girl above him had fiery red hair, glowing green eyes, and a purple outfit. Another one was half metal and strangely, being carried by a green pterodactyl. Next to them was a blonde and a girl with pink hair on a floating rock. The nearest one to him wore a dark cloak and a black leotard. The only feature of her he could make out was her glowing white eyes. They landed next to the half-bloods and the two leaders' eyes met. "Who-" Robin, the masked boy, began. "-are you?" Percy finished, green eyes narrowing. "We'll answer that question," two voices said. They seemed to be coming from the beacon. To the Titans and heroes alike, two figures emerged from the beacon.

"I," said the one with the wild red hair, "am Fyre." She wore a black cape with a crimson red lining, fastened at the left shoulder with a platinum epaulette. A black skirt, hemmed with the same crimson red, slanted down to the right and was fastened around the hip with two crossing leather belts. Below that was a pair of tight, black shorts. A black low-cut top matching her skirt adorned her slim torso. She also had on black, fingerless gloves and dark red combat boots, decorated with rusty chains.

"And I," said a male voice, "am Rayne." He had dark blue hair with lighter blue highlights, and wore a cloak as well. It was black with a navy blue interior, also fastened at the left shoulder with a platinum epaulette. His shirt was black with a blue lining and had a navy blue waist wrap with a long and wide, black loincloth with the same navy blue lining. His boots were dark blue and tied with chains. The Teen Titans and Heroes of Olympus gasped in shock. They stood dumbstruck at the strange pair. "We have heard legends of heroic demigods, also known as the Heroes of Olympus, and have come to test our strength against them," explained Rayne. "We have also heard tales of meta-human teenagers, known as the Teen Titans, and have come to see them prove their worth," said Fyre, casting a wary eye over the group.

"Game on!" Rayne and Fyre launched at the two teams of heroes. "Titans, go!" "For Olympus!" Robin pulled a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt, which transformed into a sword. The two leaders pointed their swords at Fyre and Rayne while yelling their battle cry. Rayne attacked first, launching himself at Percy. Their swords met sending sparks. Percy stumbled from the force of the blow. '_Gods of Olympus, he's strong!'_ thought Percy. Fyre attacked the tall girl known as Starfire, who countered the blow with her starbolts. "Hey, hothead! Over here!" Beast Boy, the once green pterodactyl, waved his hands in the air. Fyre went after him while Nico knelt, placing a hand on the ground. He chanted a few words in Ancient Greek, and the ground cracked open. Two skeletal warriors emerged from the chasm, one medieval knight and one Viking, swinging their weapons. Nico gave them direct orders, and they attacked Rayne.

Meanwhile, Terra, the blonde on the floating rock, threw multiple boulders with yellow auras at Fyre, who blocked them with her double fiery blades. Leo had his hands lit on fire, running at Rayne like a maniac on steroids. The son of Hephaestus touched the villain's billowing cloak, singing, "And I set fire, to the Rayne..." Hazel rolled her golden eyes, taking a stab at Rayne as he extinguished Leo's flame. He blocked her blow with uncanny agility and speed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven, the girl with the dark cloak, blasted Fyre's double swords out of her hands. She started to throw discs of her black energy at the new villainess. Fyre jumped up and used the discs as stepping stones. Once she got close enough, she round-house-kicked raven in the head, causing her to fall unconscious. Kole, the pink haired one, hopped over her and she swung an arm at Fyre, aiming several shards of crystal at her. The shards sunk deep into Fyre's skin, but she held in the agonizing scream that would have shattered eardrums of Persians within 5 miles.

Jason swung his lance in a complicated pattern, parrying Rayne's strikes. He yelled in Latin, summoning lightning from the sky. Rayne narrowly dodged the bolt, striking at Jason with pure malice. Down went the son of the sky god, bleeding. Piper McLean, the Native-American girl, and Annabeth charged at Rayne, their beautiful faces marred with terrible snarls. Despite Rayne's phenomenal battle skills, Piper managed to nick him on the leg, and Annabeth delivered a gash on the forearm. "That," Piper said, "was for our boyfriends."

Cyborg aimed his cybernetic cannon at Fyre, who was busy fighting Terra and screamed. "BOO-YAH! TAKE THAT, HOTHEAD!" He fired (pun intended) at the villainess. "Wow, your arms are thick," Fyre commented, dodging the cannon. "Yeah? The only thick thing here is your head!" he yelled, firing again.

Robin and Percy stood back to back as Rayne and Fyre drew closer and closer. "And to think, I thought I was having a bad hair day!" Robin said, descrying Fyre's wild hair. "Dude, you think you have hair issues? You should see me in the morning." Rayne and Percy's swords clashed once again. Before Fyre could reach him, Robin switched his bird-a-rang/sword for three freeze discs. He tossed them at the ground under Fyre and once the smoke cleared, she was frozen in ice. He picked up his bird-a-rang/sword and jumped up high in the air, ready to crush the block of ice into thousands of tiny pieces, but instead, she broke out and gave him a harsh blow to the stomach, causing him to fall on to the ground and holding his stomach. Rayne saw an opening when Percy was distracted and pushed him away.

"Enough!" Rayne and Fyre called in unison. "Unimpressive," Fyre mused, polishing her swords with her cloak. "Agreed. Beware, Titans and Heroes, of Rayne, the son of the sky, sea, and Underworld gods, and of Fyre, master assassin and swords woman. We shall meet again." With that, the strange pair jumped off the Tower, vanishing into the night.

After the two villains left, Robin looked at Percy. "Anyway, I'm Robin, the team leader, this is Starfire, my girlfriend, the green guy is Beast Boy, tin man here is Cyborg, Terra's the one on a rock, Kole's the one with pink hair, and the goth is Raven," he said. "We're the Teen Titans." Percy shook hands with Robin. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and my girlfriend, the guy who's jumping around like a jellybean is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He's also goth, " Robin asked, "So, who were those guys?" "No idea," said Percy. "Hey, dudes, I'm kinda tired," Beast Boy said, yawning. "Fighting takes a lot out of me." Piper pointed to a hotel across the street. "Over there. I'm sure we could stay there for the night," she said. "Does anyone here know French?" asked Kole. "I do," said Piper. Kole arched a brow. "French is the language of love. My mom's Aphrodite, goddess of love," Piper explained. "Race ya there!" Cyborg said. They took off toward the hotel, leaving the two goths behind. Raven and Nico glanced at each other and said in unison, "Pointless." They strode off toward their friends.

**Hope you liked it! If we made any mistakes, please tell us! xXarcherXx, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

… **I really don't have anything to say other than the disclaimer, huh? I do not own Teen Titans or Heroes of Olympus. **

Chapter 2: Just Hangin' Out

"ONE ROOM COST HOW MUCH?!" Percy and Robin leaned over the counter, eyes twitching. "$700 in American money," the clerk said, leaning away from the two teenage boys. Cyborg started hyperventilating. "$700 DOLLARS FOR ONE ROOM?" he cried. Piper tried to charm-speak the clerk in French. "Pardon moi, monsieur," she said. The two chatted away in French for a few minutes, and when Piper smiled and said, "Merci. Au revoir." She gave the man what looked like eight 50 dollar bills. Their room was on the seventh floor. It was a suite, with a kitchen, a full bath, two bedrooms, a chandelier, tasseled curtains, and a great view of... the parking lot.

The two groups divided themselves into rooms for the boys and girls. In the boy's room, Robin and Percy began to discuss possibilities for the villain's identities. "That guy said that he was the son of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. That means that he's my- my half brother..." Percy mused, "Nico's too." Robin said, "They were definitely trained in martial arts. Even I wouldn't get anywhere near them." "Question is: where did they come from?" "Absolutely no idea."

In the girl's room, Raven was meditating while Starfire was being incredibly loquatious, and Kole and Terra were talking with Piper and Hazel. Annabeth was reading a copy of Homer's Iliad in Ancient Greek and pacing. like most demigods, she was dyslexic, so her brain was hardwired for Ancient Greek, and she was ADHD, for her battle reflexes. "So, who were those guys?" asked Terra. "I don't know," said Hazel, frowning. "Well, they did say they wanted to challenge our strength," Raven said. "Which they did," said Kole. "And they were really good fighters. I wonder where they were trained," said Annabeth, "That was no Greek or Roman fighting style." "According to Rayne, he was spawn of the sea, air, and Underworld gods." Terra said, "What about Fyre?" "We'll figure that out in the morning." They started to slip off their clothes to sleep when Cyborg burst through the door, yelling, "PILLOW FIGHT!" All the girls shrieked, "PERVERT!" Robin burst in, calling, "What's all the commotion?" "AHH!" screamed the girls, "PEEPING TOM!" A huge pillow fight broke out, in which Raven sat in the middle of, emotionless.

The next morning, the house keeping lade knocked on the door, saying, "House keeping." She opened the door to find about 9 teens on the floor, pillow feathers everywhere. "I'll come back later." she said, turning away. Percy walked into the girl's room, saying, "Wake up and smell the pancakes, ladies!" Percy stopped as he saw Cyborg, Robin, and the girls konked out, pillow feathers everywhere, "Uh... Beast Boy? Jason? What happened here?" he asked. Beast Boy grunted as he rolled-literally-out of bed. "Duuuudes... did a tornado hit?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. "Either that, or Leo got his hands on another coffee. I'm gonna go wake up Nico." Robin stirred and got up off the floor. "What happened? The last thing I remember was a pillow hitting me... Starfire was screaming at me..." Jason walked in with a sleeping son of Hades slung over his shoulder. "Uh, breakfast, anyone?" He nudged Cyborg's head with his foot. "What's up with that?" "I think there was a pillow fight we slept through," said Beast Boy, running a hand through his green hair. "La-duh," Piper said sarcastically, heading towards the door. She looked back at the other teens and beckoned at the door. "Coming?"

"TOFU!" Piper and Beast Boy yelled. Down in the fairly large cafeteria, four teens were having a tofu-vs.-meat battle. "BACON!" Percy and Cyborg leaned over the counter to meet face to face with the vegetarians. "Cyborg, you're making a scene!" Robin hissed. The hotel manager ran in and stepped in between. "Please, monsieurs, you are disturbing ze othzar residents!" Raven and Nico gave him a death glare and he ran away, screaming for his mother. "Now, who's up for WAFFLES?!" Cyborg said.

After they had gotten breakfast-Beast Boy and Piper had tofu sausages- they split up into groups. "SHOPPING!" said Starfire, dragging along Terra, Piper, Kole and Hazel. Everyone else went to investigate the chamber below the old library in Jump, thanks to Raven's additional transportation powers. Then they split again, the half-bloods catching a taxi to the strawberry farm. They all crossed the border, into Camp Half-Blood. Once there, they went to Athena's cabin, which was packed with scrolls, manuscripts, and books. Annabeth began to extract scrolls and started studying them.

Meanwhile, the Teen Titans, or half of them rather, went back to Jump City. A black shadow materialized into the four Titans in front of the old library. "You sure you wanna go?" Raven nodded as they progressed forward into the old library. Old, dusty, books filled with Ancient Azarathian words took up the shelves. Beast Boy pushed aside the slade of rock to reveal a stairway. "Uh, ladies first?" Raven sighed and led the three boys down through the dark passage ways and arrived at the chamber. When she stepped through, bright red Azarathian words appeared all over the walls and on Raven's body. In the center of the chamber was a giant right hand, palm up. Robin looked back to Raven, who still had red Azarathian words all over. "Get used to it," She said. They continued forward and found that there was a hole in the palm. "What the-" They looked to Raven and she nodded as if understanding what had took place.

At Camp Half-Blood, in the silvery Athena cabin, all the scrolls about legends of the gods' children were spread on a table. "I cannot find anything about Rayne," grumbled Annabeth. "So he must have been born a while ago. But it's so strange: most demigods get to Camp Half-Blood at, like, age twelve or younger!" "He's different. How can he be born of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades? Who's his mother?" Percy asked. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain, I'm thinking!" snapped Annabeth. "Let's contact the Teen Titans," suggested Jason. "Good idea. I'll do it," said Percy. They followed him to his cabin, which was full of blue, seashells, and two bunkbeds. There was a stone water basin, which Percy went to. He said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The son of Poseidon fished (no pun intended) a golden drachma out of his pocket, tossing it in the basin. "Show me the Teen Titans," he said. The water in the bowl rippled, showing a picture of Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. "Raven! Robin! Guys!" the half-bloods called. Cyborg whirled around. "Whoa! What is that?" He asked. "Iris-message," explained Annabeth. "We'll tell you later. Any progress?" "We just found a hole in the center of the hand!" Robin pointed to the giant right hand and the hold behind him. "Uh - what's with Raven?" Leo asked. Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww! What'd I say?" Robin explained, "It's her heritage. Happens when she enters here. This is the place where she's supposed to become the portal for her demon father, Trigon, and-" Raven covered his mouth. "I think you've said enough about me," She said. "How's it going with you?" asked Beast Boy. "We can't find anything about Rayne," Annabeth said. "Maybe we should go back to Paris and do more research. Examine the battle scene and stuff," suggested Jason.

"What about this one?" Terra held up a leather hand bag. "Oooh, cute," Piper said. "Wait-try the denimjacket on with the blouse and purse." Terra did so. "Awesome," Piper said. "Pretty," gushed Starfire. "You have a really good fashion sense," Kole said. "Thanks. It's the daughter-of-the-goddess-of-beauty thing." Hazel went to buy a gold cocktail dress with a brown belt when she saw a black, gothic lolita dress. "Hey, do you think this would be good for Raven?" She asked, holding up the dress. Starfire squealed with glee, as did the others. "Hmm, I think it would look better with this," Piper held up a black, frilly choker with a cross pendant. They all agreed and after buying their items, they all met up at the crime scene. A few minutes later, the rest of the Teen Titans and half-bloods showed up. "Shall we investigate?" asked Kole. They agreed. Percy spent some time peering through a telescope, staring around Paris. His gaze fell on the River Seine. Focusing on an otter family, he was startled to hear voices in his head. "Son of Poseidon!" the otters barked. He communicated with them telepathically-as he did with all sea animals. "What?" "There is a man with blue hair and a cloak here! He is killing the other animals!" "I'll be right there," muttered Percy, heading down. He explained the situation to the others. "I'm coming with you," Jason said, "In case he wants to spar in the air." "We'd better hurry," said Percy, feeling the animal's pain. "In that case, hop on," said Jason, motioning to his shoulders. Percy did as instructed, his stomach dropping as he and Jason plummeted off the tower. They landed gently, away from the crowds. Percy rushed towards the docks, spotting Rayne. "What the heck are you doing?" Percy yelled, furious. Rayne was in the process of strangling a seal. "Ah, son of Neptune," Rayne grinned, dropping the seal carcass. Immediately, seagulls began to peck at the pathetic body. They were soon joined by an albatross. Percy drew a jet of water from the Seine, soaking him. "Hey!" Meanwhile, on top of the Arc de Triomphe, there was Fyre! Robin groaned. "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy," he called, "Fyre's on top of the Arc de Triomphe. We'd better check it out." Beast Boy morphed into a green pterodactyl, scooping up Cyborg. Raven flew beside Robin, who used his cape as a glider. They landed across from Fyre and Robin shouted, "TITANS, GO!" He threw some freeze discs at her feet, freezing them to the ground. He back-flipped towards her and gave her a punch to the ribs. "Yo, Cy! Catch!" Beast Boy shifted into a ram and, well, rammed her so she flew to Cyborg. "Girl, y'all need to cool off!" He used his cybernetic canon to push her off the Arc de Triomphe and into the fountain below. "Pinheads!" She yelled. She flew up and tackled Raven. She kneed Fyre in the chest and phased back into the shadows. Fyre looked up and saw Robin about to strike her with his staff. She dodged and brought out her swords. "Weak."

Back in the River Seine, a battle raged between Percy and Rayne. Percy had a hurricane swirling around him, while Rayne was still adamantly harming animals. Their swords met again, bt this time Percy was ready. He parried Rayne's mighty sword, causing his visage to adopt a leonine, bestial appearance. Jason called down lightning once again, this time striking the ground at Rayne's feet. The son of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades yelped, and turned his horrible, twisted face to Jason, who was hovering in the air. "Son of Jupiter..." he snarled softly, "My dear brother." He turned toward Percy again, nodding stiffly. "Both your powers combined are not nearly powerful enough to defeat me. You disappoint me." With that, he took off, flying over Paris until he became but a speak in the distance. Percy sighed; Jason lowered himself to the ground. "We'd better get back..." Jason said, "Hop on." Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck as they flew back to the Eiffel Tower.

Robin landed next to Starfire and Kole before collapsing. Raven and Beast Boy followed, dragging along Cyborg. Terra helped Robin sit up. "Robin, what happened?" "Fought Fyre..." "Well, at least she left before we were dead," Beast Boy said. Jason and Percy crash landed, sprawling in a heap of orange and purple t-shirts. "So, find anything?" Annabeth bent down to his level and placed a tuft of blue hair in his palm. "Rayne's hair?" "We traced his DNA. He really is who he says," Leo said. "No clue about Fyre," said Nico, who was staring at the small people below. "We suspect this Fyre person came from that hand in the chamber," Terra stated. "What exactly is the connection between Rayne and Fyre?" While the two leaders discussed Rayne and Fyre, everyone else sneaked away to go have lunch.

In the crowded cafe, Jason and Cyborg were arm wrestling, Leo and Beast Boy were cracking the worst jokes in the history of jokes, Terra, Piper, and Starfire were talking about boys, Kole and Hazel were showing off their crystals and jewels, Nico was quietly reading a book Raven lent him, Percy and Robin were still up at the Eiffel Tower, and Raven, along with Annabeth, was drinking herbal tea. "So, I guess you're kind of the Nico in the group, huh?" said Annabeth. "If you mean the dark, pale, goth with a bad father and a chant in an ancient language, then yes." Annabeth took another sip from her tea. "Who's the Beast Boy in yours?" Raven asked. "Leo! Most definitely Leo. Jason and Cyborg are the strong ones, Percy and Robin are the leaders, Piper and Terra are tomboys, Hazel and Kole have jewel-like powers, and Starfire and I are the girlfriends of the leaders." Annabeth said. About half an hour later, Percy was pushing Robin into the cafe, smirking. "But, Percy..." Robin whined. "Sorry! You lost the bet! Besides, I know you've just been itching to ask her!" Robin sighed and walked up to Starfire, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh... Star... would you... um... liketogooutonadatewithmetonight? Atop the Eiffel Tower?" He gushed. Her green eyes (as in whites too) widened and she hugged him. "Of course I will date you!" She squealed with delight and they decided to head back to the hotel.

"What shall I wear? What shall I wear?!" Starfire asked the girls, frantic for a perfect dress to wear on her date. Starfire and Piper were on the ground, throwing clothes behind their backs from her strange suitcase. Raven, who was meditating above the couch, opened an eye, then quickly closed it as a purple miniskirt landed on top of her head. Annabeth peaked up from her book and almost freaked out when a purple crop top came flying at her. "Um, maybe... this?" Terra help up a loose, white dress. "No, no, not good for a dinner date. Especially if it's in Paris," Piper said. Kole and Hazel, out of the corner of their eye, saw a glittering dress. They looked at each other with excited faces and held it up. "Piper! Check it out!" Piper (comically) brought out a pair of sunglasses because it was too bright. "Uh, I think it's a little too much."

After thirty minutes, they still couldn't find anything. Beast Boy walked into their room and saw all the depressed faces. "Whoa, what did I just walk into? You guys are acting like Raven when she can't meditate!" He said. "Can't... find... dress..." Annabeth mumbled from beneath a pile of Starfire's clothing. Beast Boy chuckled and looked at Raven. "So Rae. I was wondering, could you meet me at that fountain we saw earlier? Around 11 or 12? Please? I promise it won't be a complete waste of time!" She opened her eyes, glared at him, rolled her eyes again, and closed them. "Fine." He did a small (and embarrassing) happy dance, then skipped back into the boy's room. Piper and Terra shot up from the floor. "Raven! Do you realize that he just asked you out?!" They said. She nodded. "We need to find a dress for TWO people?!" Piper said before collapsing back onto the floor. Hazel grabbed a 'Forever 21' bag and handed it to Raven. "Don't worry, I gotcha," said Hazel, winking. Raven grabbed the bag and went to go try it on in the full bathroom, but she stopped and looked back at Starfire. "Try the dress on top of Annabeth," She said in her usual monotone voice.

In the boys room, Beast Boy confidently strode in and started picking out clothes. "So, did you do it?" Jason and Leo asked from behind him. Percy popped his head out of the other bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Do what?" asked Percy. "Ask Rae-Rae out on a date," Cyborg said, walking past the jaw-dropped son of Poseidon. Beast Boy nodded and started whistling. Percy walked by Jason, saying, "Oh, by the way, I'd like for you and Piper to patrol around Paris, just in case there's another attack." He groaned and agreed.

Back in the girls room, Starfire was wearing the dress Raven had pointed out for her. "Wow Raven, you're a genius! The shade of lavender perfectly matches the scenery of Paris! It's got off the shoulder puffed sleeves, an empire bust, and a high front low back style! Raven, you are a genius!" Piper said, obviously excited. Raven, who was still in the bathroom, gawked at the dress Hazel picked out for her. Not the good kind of gawk, the bad one. "H-H-Hazel!" "It's your only choice." Raven gave a loud sigh and took off the dress. She walked out, put the dress back into the bag, and went back to meditating. Jason walked through the door connecting their rooms and grabbed Piper's hand. "Come on, let's go." "Wait, where?" "Percy wants us to patrol Paris, so we'd better start now," He said. She sighed and followed along.

**Expect fluff in the next chapter. xXarcherXx, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good grief… okay, this chapter might contain fluff and a bit of OOCness. Sorry! I do not own Teen Titans or Heroes of Olympus. **

Chapter 3: Date Night

Later that evening around 11, after the teens have fought over tofu pizza or pepperoni pizza, Percy decided to take Annabeth to the top of Arc de Triomphe. Robin and Starfire had just met atop the Eiffel Tower for their date. Jason and Piper were, of course, still patrolling Paris. Beast Boy was looking around for Raven. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a green paw print and a pair of dark purple jeans about two sizes too large. "Raven! Raven!" He called. Raven walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He gave a girly scream and whirled around. "So, why am I here?" She asked with a bored expression. "Oh, uh, well, I, um... wanna go see the Louvre?" She blinked in disbelief. Why would he ask her to go with him when he can just fly there? "Uh... sure?" Beast Boy gave a toothy grin, grabbed her hand, and started running through the crowd. "Wait, why can't we just-" "It's more fun this way!" Beast Boy interrupted. They weaved their way through the large crowd until they reached the top of the Louvre, panting for air. Somehow, they both managed to comfortably sit atop the pyramid-like building, with the help of Raven's magic creating a small platform. "Nice view, right?" Beast Boy asked, heavily panting. Raven rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "Yeah..." "I figured since we're always flying, we should try seeing a view from the ground." As the fireworks went off, Raven gave him one of her very, very, very rare smiles.

In a small forest somewhere in Paris, the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Aphrodite are both sitting under a tree, resting from their patrol. "Sheesh, nothing!" Jason whined, still panting. Piper spotted Rayne in the sky, about to land near them. "I think you spoke too soon!" She dodged Rayne's landing and unsheathed her dagger. Jason followed and by complete instinct, Rayne ordered an army of dead warriors to attack Jason. "You've got to be kidding," He mumbled as he flipped his coin, morphing it into a lance. As Piper went to help him, she was held back by a wall of water with her arms and legs absorbed inside. She tried to cut her way through, but to no prevail. Rayne stepped up to her and lifted her chin so they were almost kissing. Jason turned bright red with anger as he continued to destroy more dead warriors even faster. "Ya know, you're kinda cute. Shame we haven't been on a da-" Rayne was cut off when his stomach met with Jason's fist. "Don't..." He summoned lightning at Rayne, who didn't dodge in time. "Touch..." Jason delivered two or three gashes on his chest. "My..." Rayne was coughing blood from another one of Jason's punches. "GIRLFRIEND!" With that last word, he made one final attempt and thrust his lance through Rayne's solar plexus. He stumbled back and soon left, only saying, "You may have made progress this time, but my sister Fyre won't let you." After he left, the water lost it's form and fell off. "Piper!" She started to fall back from loss of balance. He tried to catch her, but in the process, he tripped and caused the two to tumble down the hill. He ended up on top of her and on all fours. "Was that... really necessary?" Piper asked, slightly blushing.

Percy Jackson took a deep breath. He held his girlfriend Annabeth's hand. They stood atop the Arc de Triomphe one night in a moonlit Paris. "Wow, Percy," said Annabeth, her grey eyes shining in wonder. "This architecture is so beautiful." "You know what else is beautiful?" Percy asked, drawing her in close, "You are." (Extremely cheesy.) Their lips met and coincidentally, fireworks sparked behind them. (A/N: Originally, this was going to be the beginning.)

Robin and Starfire sat at a table (for two) near the railing of the Eiffel Tower. They had a spinach and bacon quiche, scallops provencal, and cassoulet for their late night dinner. Robin tried to start a conversation by saying, "Um, so, do you like Paris?" She smiled gently; her smile was so soft it seemed like the earth had just stopped spinning. "Yes. It is most marvelous! The lights, the shops, the atmosphere!" He rested his head on his hands and stared at her like a lovesick Romeo. "The view's really beautiful," He said. "It is, how you say, breathtaking," "I wasn't talking about the scenery." (He doesn't mean this in the perverted way!) They blushed as red as a traffic light in the middle of a jam. "You know, Star... I know this might sound, well, weird, but... everyday, I find a new reason to love you," Robin gushed. Starfire blushed and turned away. "I, too, Robin... have 'the feelings' for you..." They stopped the sappy love talk when the food arrived. At one point, they were doing the whole Titanic act at the railing. Robin suddenly noticed Percy and Annabeth kissing on top of the Arc de Triomphe. "PERCY?!" Robin bellowed. They separated and Percy looked at Robin. "STARFIRE?" The daughter of Athena called out to the alien princess, but she wasn't looking her way. Instead, the Tamaranean was looking at Jason, who had Piper pinned to the ground under him. "FRIEND PIPER?" They looked up at her and stared in disbelief and embarrassment. "ROBIN?!" Jason yelled. This time, Annabeth was the one not paying attention when Piper called out her name. "ANNABETH!" She, Jason, and Percy were more concentrated on Beast Boy and Raven, who were snuggling on the top of the Louvre. "BEAST BOY?!" Jason and Percy yelled, snapping him out of it. "JASON?" "RAVEN!" Annabeth screamed. "A-ANNABETH?" Hazel was watching the whole, awkward fight roll out from the hotel window. "Terra, did you see this?" To her surprise, she was already by her side with a camera in hand. "Got it on video!"

**Just watched the Grudge… 12:27 at midnight… labtop only source of light…. Wish me luck… xXarcherXx, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, fourth chap is up! Sorry, school just started and there's a bunch of work to do… Well, we hope this is better. We do not own Teen Titans or Heroes of Olympus. Enjoy!**

"House-keeping!" The house-keeping lady opened the door, this time to see 14 teens piled up like football players, with two poor goths at the bottom, even more pillow feathers, an upside-down cup of coffee poured on some kid's head, and for some strange reason, crystals and jewels were stuck to the walls by what seemed to be maple and tofu syrup. The weird part of it was that some random, drunk, fat dude wearing a cheetah speedo was taped to the ceiling fan. His drool slowly circled the group of teens.

"I'll come back later."

Once the finally awoke, it was because there was a large explosion on the Eiffel Tower. The teens shot up and broke out of the window, heading for the explosion. While running, Robin called out,

"Terra! Call up Speedy!" Percy was sprinting at the front of the group, trying to contact Frank. When they arrived, there stood Rayne and Fyre, ready to pounce. "Jason, they're brother and sister, right?" Cyborg asked. He nodded back while the leaders took the initiative.

"So, are you ready to prove your worth?" The sibling duo asked. Percy and Robin looked to each other and nodded. Soon enough, the two heroes came running up the Eiffel Tower. The half-bloods and the superheroes each prepared themselves for battle.

"Let's do this."

Everything faded into darkness as they felt themselves falling.

"Where the Hades are we?" asked Annabeth, getting up. Everyone else followed suit. As they came to their senses, they became increasingly aware of a crowd screaming in Latin, and the roar of some terrible beast in the depths of the arena.

"We're in the Coliseum," groaned Percy.

"We're in _Rome_?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Cool," Beast Boy said, "I love Italian food." Suddenly, two villains appeared. "Arm yourselves!" they commanded in unison. Fyre and Rayne had taken on the appearance of gladiators.

"Oh, great. Guess who joined the party-Hothead and Popsicle," Leo said, rolling his eyes. Frank Zhang burst onto the scene, jumping off the back of a Pegasus. "Blackjack!" cried Percy, descrying the pure black stallion. _"Hey, boss," _the Pegasus said with his mind, _"Got any sugar cubes?"_

"Whoa, you can talk to horses?" asked Cyborg.

"It's a son of Poseidon thing. He made the horses, so I can speak to them." Percy explained hastily. "Watch out!" he parried a blow from Rayne's sword.

Robin whipped out two bow staffs, each with sharply pointed tips. Speedy reached in his back quiver and grabbed a 'special' arrow. Pressing a small button on the riser, his plain yellow recurve transformed into a bowhunter freestyle, complete with sights and stabalizers. He pulled back and aimed at Fyre's solar plexus. Beast Boy shifted into a vicious lion and prepared to pounce. Starfire's eyes glowed brighter than ever before as Kole summoned about 100 razor sharp crystals. (Well, in the comics she could do that.) The ground under Terra rose up and surrounded the team, protecting them. Raven reached deep inside Nevermore and in a split second, Rage took over.

"TITANS, GO!" Leaping into action, Robin yelled their traditional battle cry. As all sixteen heroes ran/flew at the pair, Fyre and Rayne each prepared themselves. Fyre's double blades grew to over twice their size and were set ablaze. Rayne summoned an army of the dead and drew his razor-sharp sword.

"For Olympus!" Percy yelled in Ancient Greek. He drew Riptide and began dueling with a dead warrior. Fyre dodged a boulder and a starbolt, countering it with great red tongues of flame, which blazed freely from her raging blue eyes.

A collection of multiple sharp crystals fired from Kole, while Rav-er, Rage technically, chanted a powerful ancient spell (that she was specifically told never to use) and shot rotting decaying demonic digits at Fyre. They grabbed one of Fyre's swords and held it tightly so she couldn't use her entire arm. Fyre gave a sly smirk and threw Rage across the coliseum. She crashed into the wall as she faded back to good ol' Raven.

Frank fired poisoned arrows with quick succession into the legion of skeletal warriors, while Nico commanded a dead army of his own. Percy ran head on at Rayne with Annabeth beside him. Behind Rayne, Leo and Jason quietly crept towards him with either fiery fists of fury of a long golden lance at the ready. Percy and Annabeth attacked with ferocity, slashing at Rayne, who parried each of their blows with immaculate technique and precision. "Now!" cried the daughter of Athena. Leo hurled fire at the enemy, while Jason stabbed wildly. He smirked and jumped at an amazing height, causing the four to crash into each other.

Speedy shot four arrows simultaneously at Fyre while she fought Cyborg and Robin. Beast Boy was in T-rex form, helping Piper fight off the dead. Speedy's arrows split into eight more and struck Fyre's left arm and right leg. He had inserted some powerful Rocuronium into the arrows so she would be paralyzed, but instead she simply shook it off and continued attacking Robin and Cyborg.

Hazel was busy fighting off warriors, who were many but very easily slain. Terra threw boulders at Fyre's head as Kole was able to hit her abdomen. Raven slowly stood up and Rage soon came over her again. She and Starfire shot their energy blasts at Fyre, but she deflected it and the two were blasted by their own attacks.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Jason stood up, bruised and bloodied. "Did you get the license plate of the truck who hit me?" Leo groaned. Percy yelled something inaudible Ancient Greek, and torrent of water from the River Seine came cascading over the two villains. He stopped the wall from flowing over the Teen Titans and heroes, and made the water evaporate, leaving Rayne and Fyre drenched. Annabeth and Fyre crossed blades- the dagger against the sword- while Leo tossed balls of flame. Fyre easily countered Annabeth's blows and Leo's flames while texting at the same time. Nico and Raven ended up back to back, surrounded by a dead army similar to one Nico would summon. As he bent down and said his chant, Raven went into a lotus position and chanted hers. About twenty armed soldiers broke out from the ground. Behind Raven, a large, black raven with demon eyes emerged and went after Fyre.

Speedy and Robin ran at Rayne. This time, Speedy shot three arrows leaded with explosives and Robin's spears/bow staff were now freshly dipped in Oleander. (poisonous flower)

"Oh look, sister, the 'Teen Titans' are still trying to beat us!" Rayne said in a mocking tome. "Like that'll ever happen," Fyre said and texted to someone. Speedy's arrows bounced off his cloak, but Robin managed to impale Rayne's chest with a spear/bow staff. No blood spilled. Instead, the spear/bow staff was pushed out and the hole in his chest was mended.

Nico uttered something in Ancient Greek, then collapsed. His army of skeletons marched forward and fought valiantly, swinging axes, baronets, and swords. They fired guns and cannons, but Fyre and Rayne seemed to be invincible. Beast Boy attempted to shift to the Beast, but he could only do so on a certain occasion…

"RAVEN! GET HURT PLEASE!" He yelled. Rage, now Raven, was in the middle of trying to strangle Rayne. She turned to him with a confused, yet mad look with a raised brow and wide eyes.

"What the-? Beast Boy, are you TRYING to get me killed?!" Leo was thrown across the Roman grounds and landed face up next to Beast Boy.

"Ugh… is a werewolf or some kind of Beast in your range of shifting?" Beast Boy gave Raven his famous puppy face and finally, Raven gave in.

"-sigh- Fine. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Once again, she flew straight at Rayne with black hands and white eyes. Rayne quickly spun around and stabbed her in the stomach, nearly impaling her. She collapsed to the ground and before long, she was out like a light. Beast Boy focused hard and soon enough, he was the Beast, but only for a short period of time. Rayne and Fyre looked at each other, then to Beast Boy, saying, "This shall be amusing."

Hours later, the fight dragged on and on. They were all bloodied, bruised, and battered. Their clothes were ripped and torn apart. Annabeth's t-shirt was now a crop top of some sort and Beast Boy had a large rip down the middle of his shirt. (Apparently, he really does have abs. Who knew?) Percy and Robin had already beaten him to shirtless. (Cue fangirls.) Rayne and Fyre somehow remained unscathed for the entire show.

"Look, everyone! The mighty heroes have fallen!" They said to no one in particular. Starfire and Hazel jumped in surprise when they heard an uproar of cheers and clapping from the empty seats. Speedy gripped his arm, which was badly wounded.

"So, what shall be our prize for defeating them?" All teens stood and looked over to where Fyre and Rayne were looking. A shadowy figure dressed as an emperor gave them a thumbs down. Jason's pupils shrunk and he stumbled back. "Jason, what is it?" Piper asked.

"A thumbs down…" he mumbled.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kole looked over to Cyborg, who had the same reaction.

"On my planet, it means the defeated one shall be put to death by those who defeated them," Starfire said with fear in her eyes. Terra helped Raven to her feet as she gripped her stomach, saying, "You owe me for this, Beast Boy."

"TITANS, G-" Percy slapped a hand over Robin's mouth, preventing him from shouting his famous battle cry.

"Percy?"

"Don't you see? We're fighting as two different teams. We're separated, but at the same time, we are united. They asked to challenge us, and they gave us a run for our lives. Look, I know it sounds cheesy, but we need to work as a united team to defeat these guys if we wanna live. Our powers separately cannot compare to their, but if we can unite as a single team. Forget our heritage, forget where we came from, forget the past! No matter what kind, we are all heroes, and we are dedicated to protecting the citizens of earth from people like them!" Percy said, panting. His speech touched the hearts of all around him; even Nico and Raven.

"Percy's right. These guys are an obvious threat. No matter where we come from, we are all heroes! We are all united because of that!" said Robin, adding oil into the fire of determination in their hearts.

"So, whose ready to give these guys a challenge of the united?" Percy extended his hand, waiting for the others to put theirs in. They did so and quickly whipped the out with a loud cheer.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." A rather large army of skeletal warriors and knights surrounded Rayne and Fyre. A rapid wave was at the ready behind Rayne as lightning hovered around his fists. Fyre was literally on fire; from head to toe. Blades similar to those in hand burst from her back.

Percy and Robin stood side by side, with Percy holding Riptide and Robin holding a speared bow staff and five boom-a-rangs in the other hand. A tsunami rose behind the group, thanks to Percy. Starfire floated by Hazel who held Spatha in her hand. Kole surrounded herself with small (and very deadly) shards while Piper stood slightly in front, holding a dagger in hand. Cyborg and Leo each sided with Robin or Percy; loading his plasma canon and Leo's hands were wildly set ablaze. Speedy and Frank, both being archers, stood slightly behind Cyborg and Leo and withdrew their bows. Their arrowheads glowed a strange redish color. Maybe because they put Cyanide and Xenothium inside? Beast Boy looked over to Raven and, focusing hard on all her wounds, finally transformed into The Beast. Next to him, Jason held his lance in one hand with the other clenched in a fist and hundreds of lightning streaming down from the heavens down to his fist. Behind the entire group, Once again, Nico summoned a large enough army to counter Rayne's. Beside him was Raven, who used her 'birthmarks' to summon a 10ft tall Trigon. Yes, she summoned her inter-dimensional demon father who is the personification of evil itself and who tried to take over the world. But he's still her father. Together, all sixteen heroes looked rather menacing; even to Rayne and Fyre. Robin nodded to Percy, who nodded back. Together, in Greek they screamed,

"LET'S DO THIS!" Raven and Trigon both groaned. In their language, it meant, _'Shoot at their balls!' _Like father like daughter?

Percy, Leo, and Nico were the first to attack Rayne. Tsunami met with tsunami; fist of lightning met with fists of lightning; dead armies met with dead armies. One could only imagine what the fierce battle was like. Annabeth was able to severely damage one of Fyre's back blades before Raven and Beast Boy delivered a powerful double kick to the stomach. Hazel and Frank shot off the blade Annabeth had damaged, but the blade grew back! Leo's hands lit on fire and he ran at the swordswoman wildly.

"Let's fight fire with Fyre!" he yelled. They engaged in hand-to-hand-combat, distracting her from Piper's dagger that had entered her thigh. "Nice aim," Speedy yelled while fighting off skeletons dressed in Roman tunics. Nico kicked off the head of Rayne's knights, not noticing the one behind him. A loud hissing sound caused him to turn around to see Cyborg blowing some smoke from his cannon.

The battle was intense. Speedy's arm was nearly cut off. Annabeth and the others were covered in many cuts and wounds, thanks to Fyre. Throughout their performance, they were damaged, broken, swollen, bruised, tired, and some were even in tears. Rayne and Fyre were definitely in the same state as the heroes and the Titans. Trigon had returned to… um… h-e-l-l, I guess. Robin laid flat on the ground with his arms and legs spread wide. His chest rose up and down at a fast speed as he wearily swiped sweat from his brow. The chilling coolness of night comforted the tired teens sprawled upon the Roman Coliseum. Somehow gaining enough strength, Robin and Percy made their way towards Rayne and Fyre.

"So –pant, pant- w-what are we –pant- gonna do with these t-two?" Robin asked.

"Oh, w-we've –pant- got a place for them," Percy replied, looking at Annabeth.

"Think Tartarus is filled up?"

"TOFU!" "MEAT!" Piper, Beast Boy, Percy, and Cyborg were fighting over what kind of pizza to get again. Robin pulled the menu over his head, hoping no one noticed them. This time, Leo had THREE cups of coffee. Hazel and Kole tried to keep him down, but failed. Getting fed up, Raven and Annabeth walked up to the four heroes and said, "This is a pointless argument. Just get half and half." They shrugged and agreed, but Percy and Robin had to take care of some... business.

"ONE MORE WEEK COST HOW MUCH?!" They both leaned over the counter, eyes still twitching. The poor, poor clerk came out from under his hiding spot. "Well, um, counting ze damage you did to ze room and ze Eiffel Tower... $9000 American dollars," he said meekly. Cyborg passed out, and the others who weren't trying to catch Leo couldn't help but laugh. Raven, with Beast Boy hugging her, looked over to Nico, who had the same thought in mind. "This is going to be a long vacation."

**THE END! FINALLY! My fingers are burning! Okay, sorry for the cheesy speech! It's midnight and I'm super tired! I got super lazy with the fighting scene… I hope you enjoyed our story! xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
